Return From The Citadel
by luvme0987
Summary: "Hero. I love you." Finn was depressed. Anyone would be after trauma like that. But there's only one thing that pulls him out.
1. Chapter 1

Jake carried Finn to Princess Bubblegum. "Well, at least there isn't too much blood. She said as she examined Finn's bloody arm nub. "It's not that bad guys. I'm fine." Finn rebuttled. The Princess touched what was left causing Finn to try to hide the pain. "Finn. I care for you, and are at least going to be checked out by Dr. Ice Cream. Ok?" "Fine." Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum walked to the Candy Hospital. Nurse Pound Cake directed Finn to a bed. She and Princess Bubblegum walked out of the room. "Nurse, we need to sedate him. He won't coroperate anyother way. He wouldn't even let _me _check it." Nurse Pound Cake walked back in with a needle. "Finn, this is only to help with the pain. I want to be sure that it doesn't hurt when I examine it." Finn just gave his good arm. Finn slowly fell into darkness.

**FINN POV**

I'm back in the Citadel. Back in the ocean where darkness encloses me. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die. I just keep falling and falling. There's no air. It feels like fire has moved into my lungs. Then I see a woman. She has blond short hair and blue eyes. Next to her is a man. Clean haircut amd in a suit. In the middle, is me. This smiling family is in the Grasslands residing in a log cabin. Then I'm falling again, even deeper. To where, there is nothing.

**No POV**

Finn had been sedated for days. By now, word had traveled all through Ooo. All of the Princesses were awaiting news of their Hero. Two Princesses had been specificly worried. Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom and Flame Princess of the Fire Kingdom. After the 4th day, Finn finally opened his eyes. "Fl-Fl-Flame-Pr-Prin-." "Yes Finn. I heard what happened and I wanted to say that I was sorry about how I treated you last. I was worried about you- Hero." She grabbed his hand. Their eyes met. Her flame grew brighter as did Finn's face. "I am afraid I must return to my kingdom. Get well Finn." She called out as she left the room. Finn had grown depressed. When he finally went back to the treefort, he had barely moved out of his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn grew depressed. When he finally went back to the treefort, he had barley had the energy to move out of his bed. As many people came to see him, nobody struck an interest. It had been about a month and Flame Princess came to visit again. "Finn?" she called out. He shot up for a second "Flame Princess?" "Everyone's worried about you! I just needed to see that you were okay. Now that I see you are, you need to snap out of it Finn. Ooo needs you. They can't have their hero quitting his job! Even I need you Finn! UGH." She turned to flames and left, leaving Finn with a lot on his mind. "JAKE!" Finn called out for his brother. "Finn. What is it?"

I wanna get back to adventuring.

The two set off the next morning to look for a dungeon. Walking through the woods they found a trap door in a mud puddle.

Upon entering the dungeon the two were attacked by a giant bug. Finn grabbed his Root Sword and swung at it. He couldn't get a grip on it and it fell into the dirt. Jake came to the rescue by stretching his hand into a flyswatter and squashing the bug. Finn sat down "Let's just go. I want to go back to the treehouse and play BMO." Slow but sure, they walked back to the treehouse.

"I CAN'T EVEN GRAB A CONTROLLER!" Jake could hear Finn yelling from the kitchen. Steps stompted upstairs and Finn was hiding in his bed again."BMO, watch Finn. I'm going to the Fire Kingdom." BMO started the climb to Finn's room. "Finn? Are you okay?" BMO asked like a six year old after their parents were fighting. "No. No I'm not. I'M SICK OF IT ALL! I CAN'T KEEP A GIRLFRIEND, AND I CAN'T EVEN KEEP AN ARM! Just leave me alone!"

The walk to the Fire Kingdom was short yet the line to see the King was long. "Jake? What are you doing here?"

"Flame Prin- King, Finn needs you. I can't get through to him, Bubblegum and Marceline can't either. You're my only hope. I want my buddy back."

Cinnamon Bun! Help the people, I'll be back."

_**A/N: It's short again, I'm having problems with making my chapters longer. I'm sorry for that. But I will try to update regularly. :)**_

_**~L.M.0987**_


	3. Chapter 3

There was a knock on the door. "Go away. Finn is busy." BMO called out. Jake walked in the door, followed by Flame Princess. She slowly walked upstairs, remembering the way like it was embeded into her heart. Well, maybe it was. "Go away. I don't want to see you." Finn said as he shrugged down into the blanket. The fire elemental walked closer causing Finn to poke his head up out of the sleeping bag. "Finn? Finn? Stay just like that." FP comanded just as she planted a kiss on the hero's cheek. "There's some motovation, Hero."

~2 Weeks Later~

It was a specticle. A giant tower. "I'm going to space to punch my dad and steal his arm." Jake didn't think he was serious. The tower to the heavans said he was. It had been a day and the tower was still going. But then, it stopped. And tumbling down came Finn. Jake stretched his hand into a giant catchers mitt and caught him. A little while afterwards, a small figure lit up the night. By this point, Jake was used to Flame Princess showing up every couple of weeks. She stopped and was waiting for Jake's permission to enter. "Finn's busy with Princess Bubblegum. She's trying to cheer him up... I'm not quite sure how."

"Oh. Then I guess I'll try to come back tomorrow. Bye Jake." What Jake didn't know was that she was really heading to the Candy Kingdom.

The kingdom was quiet, all the citizens in bed asleep. Except the castle, which was still brightly lit. Flame Princess walked in and started her search for Princess Bubblegum, to find out what exactly she was doing with Finn to cheer him up. She walked all over the castle until running into her in the hall. "What were you doing with Finn?"

"Trying to cheer him up. By convincing him that building a tower into space to sock his dad in the face was bad idea." Princess Bubblegum replied with domination in her voice. "Sure... That's what you were doing." Flame Princess said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "What the heck else would I be doing?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Trying to convince him that you're always right and perfect. That you can never be wrong! That you will be right no matter the effect on other people! You don't know what it's like to be effected by what you think is right!" The fire elemental had erupted by this point and left a fire trail as she burned her way back to the Fire Kingdom. She had some personal biz to sort out.

'Do I still have feelings for Finn? Is this just symathy? I think I'm still in love with him. I feel my flame grow brighter around him. No, we'll juat hurt each other again. I can't let myself do this. I have too much self respect. But... I still remember how great it felt. To have someone to let my gaurd down with. His long blond hair, so cute when it flew through the breeze. His bright blue eyes... I am. I am in love with Finn!'

**_A/N: I feel great for how much longer this is... Sorry about not posting last week, but James II gave no inspiration. That episode wasn't very good. So... Yeah. Oh! LeafeonLover13's birthday is next Saturday, wish her a good one! She'll tell me if she gets any, and it might just earn you guys another chapter... R&R_**

**_~L.M0987_**


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Flame Princess were sitting on the couch. It had been three years ago when she confessed that she loved him again. Finn wrapped one of his hands around her, and kissed her right on the mouth, without the world burning. The couple pulled apart but it didn't stop them from showing affection as Finn took her hand and led her outside. They watched the clouds then cuddled under the stars. A golden owl flew over them in the stars. Finn spoke, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my-"

Knock. Knock. "My King, you must get ready to meet the subjects." The elemental awoke with a start. "I'm up. I'm up." The day went on as usual, until Cinnamon Bun noticed that something was up. "Princess, what is it? Something is wrong." She thought long and hard about what to say. She didn't want to rush into saying it and say the wrong thing. "I. I think I'm still in love with Finn. It feels like I'm falling all over again. My heart is telling me to tell him. But my brain is telling me not to go so fast. I just feel so conflicted and I don't know what to do. I even dream about him. We were under the stars, then an owl flew over us."

"Follow your heart Princess. It seems like the Cosmic Owl has you together for a reason. Go on, I will cover your duties. Follow your heart." Following the advice from her faithful knight, she set off on the walk to the Treefort. It was a twenty minute walk, twenty minutes for her thoughts to go completely erratic. Twenty minutes for her heart to flutter. Twenty minutes for her mind to tell her to go back. Yet, she was happy. She kept walking, not a care in the world until one word started to burn in the back of her mind. Rejection. Before she knew it, the tree-house was already in front of her. Jake was outside and gave the signal to go inside. Flame Princess walked up to Finn's room, her heart fluttering like crazy. Finn had surprise in his voice when he saw her burning bright. The shock was equal on both sides. Finn was up, and acting more like Finn from before the Citadel. "Finn. We need to talk." The two went downstairs and sat at the table. "What is it Flame Princess?"

All of her emotions were going a mile a second. "I'm still in love with you."

_**A/N: So?! What do you think? I'm excited about this story. Again, wishing a happy birthday to LeafeonLover13.**_

_**~L.M.0987**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Flame Princess. I love you too. But. I just- I can't do this again. All I do is screw up! I don't wanna hurt you again." Finn said his words with pain. Flame Princess had a look of disbelief on her face. She calmed herself as much as she could. She walked over to Finn, her body tempature as low as she could muster. A now, 90 degrees FP caressed Finn's cheek. She started a chain reaction. Her touch caused Finn to put his hands in her no-longer flaming hair, pulling her into a long, deep, and passionate kiss.

The two came up for air and Finn broke the silence. "Flame Princess, I think we can make this work." They sat down on the couch and started all over again. Jake walked in a little while later. "Finn! Flame Princess?! What the heck? Why are you at tier three?"

"Tier three? Finn, what is he talking about?" Flame Princess was shocked at Jake walking in. "Making out. Tier three?" Now it all made sense. Finn got up from the couch, followed by Falme Princess. Finn wrapped an arm around her and proudly proclaimed, "Jake. Flame Princess and I are daiting again." He finished by rubbing noses with her. "I think things are looking up for me Jake. I have my girl back at my side, and I don't want to sock my dad in the face and steal his arm." Jake reacted by gasping and then congratulating the new couplel. "I couldn't be happier. I love you Finn."

After a few hours of catching up, one question came to Finn's mind. "How are we able to kiss and everything without blowing up the world or whateves?" That was rather odd. "Anciant meditaion technique. I focus on cooling off and I can bring my tempature down to 90 degrees as apposed to the natural 350 of a fire person. I gotta go back to my kingdom. If I don't see you tomorrow I will definatly come the day after." Flame Princess explained before giving Finn a kiss on the cheek and heading out the door.

The twenty minute walk was easier than the last. No thoughts ran through her head a mile a second. It was even, relaxing. As soon as she arrived to the Fire Kingdom, she asked CB how it went. "It went fine here Princess. How did it go with Finn? Did you follow your heart?" She told him everything, the original fight. The kissing, which is what mostly happened. Everything.

But what Cinnamon Bun didn't tell her was what happened to a pack of wild flambits. They were ambushed and snuffed out with water by how witnesses described him, a bald man with a long blonde beard in a red unitard. Instead he sent a message via Flambo to tell other flambits what happened and that they would be safe at the Fire Kingdom and to go to Finn and Jake's and stay for the night.

Flambo showed up outside the treefort, and against his orders, explained what happened. 'Holy shram. I feel horrible for keeping Flame Princess here all day.' Jake snapped his fingers to get Finn's attention. "Finn. I think it's Martain. It seems like he's targeting the Fire Kingdom. You go protect your girl and I'll warn the other kingdoms to have gaurds on alert. You got this, okay?"

"Okay."

_**A/N: Well, that was an obvious refrence to John Green... Looks like Martain the wad is back... Yeah. R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

Finn ran as fast as he could to make sure that his girlfriend was safe. He had just gotten her back, and now to hear that there were attacks on the Fire Kingdom? The twenty mkinute walk turned into a ten minute run. Two flame guards were outside the kingdom gates. "I'm here to see the king and investigate the attacks. I think I know who snuffed out the wild flambits." The gaurds allowed him to pass. He then asked a servent where Flame Princess' room was. "Last door at the end of that hall." He walked down the hall forgetting it was Fire Kingdom and it was hot. He was so focused on protecting Flame Princess he forgot to get it. Knock. Knock.

"Cinnamon Bun? Is that you?" The Fire Kingdom ruler called out. "It's Finn. I came to make sure you were okay. Can I come in?" Puzzled, she agreed. "Here, let me cast flame shield so you can sit down." After the shield was cast, Finn sat on the bed next to Flame Princess. "Flambo told us about the attack on the wild flambits. By the blond bearded guy, in the red unitard. I think it's my dad. The one with... You know." She wasn't aware of the attacks against her kingdom. "Excuse me Finn," and she walked over to Cinnamon Bun's room. Knock. Knock. "CB? What can you tell me about the attacks on the kingdom?"

After a few minutes Flame Princess entered the room with Finn again. "CB never told me of these attacks. But now I know." It surprised Finn that the King didn't know of the attack on her own kingdom. "So. I guess you don't need me to protect you?" Finn asked as he walked towards the door. "Oh, Hero. You're so brave. Sweet too... To give up your night and sleep to protect me."

Finn didn't see what she was doing. "It's no problem, Princess. I love you, you're my girlfriend. I would go to the end of Ooo to protect you." The two walked to a couch in the room. Slowly they started to kiss and pull apart for air. They enjoyed it until Flame Princess realized how late it was and said she needed to get some sleep. She walked out to the bathroom and came back in PJ bottoms with little flambits on them and a tank top. "You can room with CB Finn." With that, he walked across the hall and knocked on the door. "CB? FP told me to crash with you."

Finn, Jake and Flame Princess were all in the Fire Kingdom. In front of them stood Martian. "We meet again, Dad." Flame Princess threw fire balls at him, which he dodged. Martian was armed with a bucket of water. He threw it and Flame Princess fell to the ground. As he ran towards her a golden owl flew over him.

The next morning, Finn awoke crying and sweaty.

_**A/N: Hey Hey Hey... Longest yet! I am so pumped for this story! R&R! :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

Flame Princess came in to CB's room after she was told that Finn was crying and saying her name in his sleep. She touched his tears and had a hand on his face. "Finn, wake up honey." He sat up. "Flame Princess, you're okay." He said before planting a long kiss on her lips. Knock. Knock. Knock. "Your highness, there has been a murder. It was your two younger brothers... The weapon was a water bottle." FP sat down in shock. Finn sat next to her and put his arm around her. "It's okay. Cry all you need. CB and I can handle the kingdom today. You need time to grieve." Flame Princess smiled. "No Finn. I need you. I don't want to be left alone." Cinnamon Bun walked out saying "I'll call in the guards for a debriefing. Telling them that the attackers have invaded and that every home is to have a guard so we have no more casualties."

"Finn? Why were you calling out my name in your sleep?" Finn could tell that she was worried. He sighed "I had a cosmic owl dream. We were fighting the one attacking your kingdom, my dad, and he struck you with cold water. Then you woke me up." A tear ran down her face. "How old did we look in your dream?" Finn had to think about it. "Same as we do now... Why?"

"I had a cosmic owl dream too. We were older, and you asked me a question. But I woke up before it finished." Finn felt relieved to know that his love would make it. He pulled her close. "Flame Princess. I love you. I'm here for you, if you need to talk or cry." He pulled her in for a kiss. She had started to cry. "Shh. Let it out. Cry all you need to. I'm sorry about your little brothers by the way." -

Jake had spent the night going around to different kingdoms. He was in Wildberry Princess' kingdom when he got the message from Princess Bubblegum. "Jake. Candy Cane Girl has been killed. It seems that she was killed by a fire elemental. I have checked the Banana Guard's Closed Circuit feed and there was the old Flame King and what looked to be Finn's dad melting her." Another attack. On another kingdom. Every kingdom had extra guards out. Hoping that they wouldn't be next to come under attack.

All of the kingdoms had started to train their ellete to join Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess in battle against Martian and Flame King.


	8. Chapter 8

Training was going well. They were being trained by Rattleballs, the greatest swordsman in Ooo. Jake was currently talking with Princess Bubblegum. "The attacks began in Fire Kingdom. The we found footage of Flame King in the Candy Kingdom. Then, Flame Princess' little brothers were killed." PB was in front of a blackboard trying to connect the crimes. "Obviously, whoever killed the flambits let Flame King free, then they both took out Flame Princess' little brothers. In five days, we will have trained the army enough to be able to start the war."

After one day, Flame Princess decided to go back to her regular duties. But not without Finn 'protecting' her. "Well, that's everyone. Wanna go get something to eat? Yes, we have more than charcoal." As soon as she said that, Finn's stomach reminded him that it'd been a day since his last meal. The two grabbed hands and descended down the hall of the Fire Castle. They sit together and Finn gave her a peck on the lips. "They looked like they needed to be protected." Flame Princess giggled. A waiter came out two plates. One with spaghetti, the other with hot peppers. "Jake said that the army should be prepared in five days. So that's good. We really need to stop this criminal. When was the last time you checked your dungeon? PB said that one of the suspects looked like the old Flame King," said Finn.

Now Finn, Cinnamon Bun, and FP were in the dungeon on the way to check Flame King's lantern. They walked down the long corridor to the very end, where there sat an empty lamp. "He's escaped! That means that he did commit the murder." FP sank to the ground and put her head in her hands. "Aww. FP. Don't be sad. We'll get him. We'll kill him. We'll kill both our dads! They were complete wads and are gonna pay! Come on. Let's go to bed." The trio returned and went to their separate rooms. Flame Princess grabbed Finn's hand. "Can you sleep with me tonight? Please. I just feel so bad about... Everything." Finn followed Flame Princess to her room. She walked away for a minute and came back wearing a black tank top along with sleep shorts that were red with white hearts. She soon joined Finn by getting under the covers and snuggling up to him.

The next day passed by quickly. Nothing exciting, aside from a trip to the Grasslands when Finn realized he'd been wearing the same clothes for three days. Finn walked up to his room and shoved his PJ's, another pair of shorts and a shirt. He tried to hurry because he didn't want to keep FP waiting. Finn ran back outside and met up with his girlfriend, greeting her with a kiss. They walked back to the Fire Kingdom holding hands. "Finn? Why do our dads hate us?" Finn could tell that she was holding back tears. "I don't know. You never think that your parents would hate you. There're parents. Mama's and Daddy's are supposed to love babies... Can we just talk about something else?" Both teens were almost to tears. "Yeah... I uh, kinda enjoyed last night. You know, the cuddling. I love you Finn."


	9. Chapter 9

"Why do you think your dad is killing people?" Flame Princess was truly intrigued. "I don't quite know. I do know that he had been locked in the Citadel for 15 years. Like you and the lamp. I remember that you were a little cra- passionate after be free." Finn was hoping that he didn't offend his girl. "Crazy. I know I was crazy. Being locked up for that long would make anyone out of their mind." Before they knew it, they were back at the Fire Kingdom. Flame Princess went on with her routine and Finn was getting settled into FP's room, at her request that he stay with her. Finn certainty didn't protest, he enjoyed being with her. Even back when they couldn't physically touch.

After FP finished her royal duties, she and Finn hungout and ate pizza. Then, Flame Princess and Finn put on PJ's and cuddled while they watched Heat Signature. The two stayed even when it spent the night laughing and just hanging out. "I promise, that after we defeat our dads, we will go explore a dungeon," Finn told her. "Finn, I am just amazed of how these last few days have gone. I guess, you really are my prince. I love you, Prince. I always have, always will. I was scared you were going to reject me, that you were over me." All Finn did in response was say "I love you too. Forever," and gave her a kiss. That was the night, when they went to tier four.

Training went into overdrive. There remained two days until the battle. Rattleballs was going over the battle plan with his troops. After that, all there was left to do was set the trap. The trap was to hide troops, including Finn, Jake, and FP, and use one of Ice King's garbage princesses to look like a single person was going to fight them. Then, after the garbage princess was burned by Flame King, the troops were going to put him out with water. Leaving the main trio, with a few more fire elementals, to fight Martin. They were meeting up tomorrow for one last training and heading out bright and early the next day.

The Fire Princess was making sure her guards were ready to head out for training before she and Finn headed out. They lead the small group to the Secret Candy Training Room Princess Bubblegum had established. She wasn't happy about having to deal with her, but she could help keep anymore people from being killed she would. They arrived to the SCTR and there was every training tool and weapon one could want. Training was tough. Rattleballs had taken Finn and Flame Princess one on one. FP's response was to burn everything, which actually worked. Finn's response was to use his sword or fists. The sun had gone down by the time training was over. "Everyone get some rest. We are going to fight tomorrow." Finn and FP were going to share a tent, until Jake pulled Finn aside and wouldn't allow him to go back. "You're going too fast Finn. Where are you? Tier 8?" Finn was shocked that Jake had thought they had gone that far. "Tier 3. We never left tier 3. All that's changed is we sleep in the same bed." Jake took a breath of relief. "Alright man, but you're still stuck with me tonight. Now let's go to sleep."

The trap was set. Every troop was in their hidden place. A few hours afterwards, two people walked up to it. "Burn it! Kill it!" said a voice. The smell of burning garbage was in the air. "I don't understand why you want to go back to a prison," said a voice recognizable as Flame King. Rattleballs gave the signal to douse the King. Two Wildberry Guards took a bucket of water each and poured it on Flame King, causing him to scream as he suffocated.

The trio stepped out in front of Martin. Finn spoke, "Martin. We meet again. This time, you will pay for what you did! You will pay for my arm! You will PAY for abandoning me in the forest as a baby! Because this time I have my girlfriend, the ruler of the Fire Kingdom, fighting beside me!" Finn charged at him, as FP spoke. "The one whose innocent brothers you snuffed out with water!" She threw flames at him, careful not to hurt Finn. Martin turned away, missing Finn's sword. He was hit by FP's attack. He pulled out a water bottle and threw it at Flame Princess. It hit her, causing her to scream out in pain and collapsed where she stood.

_**A/N: Longest yet! Please review, it gives me motivation. The best thing to me is seeing the email flash across my phone screen!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Finn, while Martin was more focused on killing his girlfriend, threw a dagger toward him. Efficiant in stabbing him in the back. Finn ran over to Flame Princess, picked her up, and breathed air into her. He didn't care that he could get revenge on Martin, he cared about her. Only her. Slowly her flames started to grow again. "Flame Princess. I still need you. Please be okay!" She sat up and kissed Finn back. "So, that's it? Our kingdom's are safe?" FP was surprised at that, kind of a let down. " Yes, it appears so. I guess we can move on with our lives as normal?" Finn put his hand to her face, and gave a long kiss before departing. "Come over tomorrrow. I have something for you."

Back at the treefort, Finn had a few questions for Jake. "Why aren't you and Lady married? Isn't marrage saying you'll love someone forever? Does that mean FP and I are married?" Jake was taken aback by all of the human's questions about marrage. "Finn. I know what you're thinking. You're gonna weird her out. Give it one year. Then ask her. You don't want to creep her out. Now, let's go to bed."

Used to having Finn sleeping with her, Flame Princess wasn't used to waking up cooler. It was also weird to not cast flame shield before going to sleep. Or being woken with a kiss. She went on with her day as normal as possible. She was looking forward to hanging out with Finn. The twenty minute walk was turned into a five minute burn. She knocked on the door and Finn answered. The two of them came up out of the treasure room and into the living room. "It feels weird not having our own space." FP said and Finn agreed. The two of them kissed and played BMO until it got late. "Finn. Come to the Fire Kingdom tomorrow. Maybe things will continue on their natural path. I love you."

_**A/N: Rather crappy huh? I'm sorry about that. I feel bad about this one and don't like it. But I felt like I needed a little filler and I always try to give something after every new episode. Again, LeafeomLover13's birthday is Saturday, May 17th. She's like, 1000. What'd you think of Sad Face? I kinda thought it sucked.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Finn set off to the Fire Kingdom, where FP wouldn't be creeped out by Jake watching over her shoulder. Finn decided to simply walk today. Just chill. As usual, the twenty minutes were fast. Finn was allowed to pass right by the gaurds and walk right to her room. Knock. Knock.

Flame Princess had just woken up five minutes before. She was in the middle of getting dressed as Finn knocked on her door. "Umm. Finn?" The doorknob started to turn. "No! Don't come in here Finn. It's stuck!" She was just about yelling because her shirt had gotten stuck and if Finn had walked in, she would've only been in her skirt and underwear. "Are you okay? What's stuck?" She couldn't tell him that her shirt was stuck. "I'll come help you." The knob turned again and FP ducked into the bathroom. "Flame Princess? Where are you?" It was Finn calling for her. Finally, she gave up. "Dude. Don't come in. My shirt is stuck. Go get one of the female servents. I swear if you come in here, I'll burn you." She could then hear the door shut and open a few minutes later. A servent came in and she was no longer in danger of Finn seeing the wrong thing. That wasn't for a while.

Finn had been waiting to be told he could go inside. "Come on Finn." He walked in and sat next to FP. "I'm happy we killed our dads," Finn agreed. "I kind of missed you." He was trying to play it down, he didn't want Flame Princess to know how much he really did miss her. "I missed you too. It was weird not having you as one of the first things I saw in the morning. I love you Finn." She kissed him lightly. "I love you too." He kissed back. The two spent the day watching movies and cuddling. "It's getting late. I should go back, Jake will freak out on me if he knows I stayed the night. He keeps thinking we're at tier fifteen already." They ended the night was a few more minutes of kissing.

Finn ran home, hoping to get home early enough to not worry Jake. Finn told Jake once he arrived home, well he didn't talk about the thing with the shirt. "Oh. Lady told me there's another Couple's Movie Night tomorrow. You wanna bring Flame Princess, since she knows how to not burn the earth?" Finn thought for a second and nodded. He walked to Special Occassion Phone and called Flame Princess. "Hey. You uh, wanna come with me to Couple's Movie Night tomorrow? Great, meet me at the Treehouse around five."

_**A/N: Yeah. I love how I ended up putting most of the details into the scene with FP. Chapter after the next will have a time skip. I can't write **__**that **__**much filler.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Tonight was Couple's Movie Night. The first one since Finn's confusion with Marceline. This time, he knew who his heart belonged to. Finn and Flame Princess were waiting for the movie to begin, as they ate the picnic dinner he had surprised her with. He looked over at his beautiful girlfriend, who was wearing a plain black tee-shirt and shorts. The movie begain. "This is the same one they showed last time!" Finn complained. "All they're doing is- Oh, I think this means we're suppossed to kiss or something," FP noticed halfway through complaining. Their lips met and then collided. By the time they were finished, the movie has halfway over. "I wish we could do something fun, but Jake would kill us." Finn whispered, to not disturb other couples. They whispered to each other until the film was over.

Once again, Finn tossed and turned, even though he didn't the dream to end. He and Flame Princess were laying out in the meadow by the treehouse. Light was reflecting her ring. She was struggling to stand up, and that's when he saw it. It looked like she had swallowed Stanley the Watermelon whole. She was pregnant. A golden owl landed next to them, and then he woke up.

_**TWO YEARS LATER**_

The two had been together for two years. They were now eighteen years old, still laughing and sharing stories like they had when they were fourteen. Finn the Human was ready to commit to something he thought would only happen in his dreams.

Flame Princess woke up late that day. The ruler of Fire Kingdom was just trying to get through the day. Finn said that he had a surprise for her, and she couldn't wait to see what it was. She helped her various citizens with their problems like she did every day. Once she had helped everyone she went to the Grasslands. She made the route as short as possible, because something told her that her dreams would soon come true.

Finn was pacing back and forth. He had the object in his pocket, anxious to give it to the one that he loved. He saw flames burning through the forest. Right away he knew it was her. "Hey. Wanna go play BMO?" He asked. She simply nodded. They played for a few hours until it was dark. "I'm so sorry, I kept you too long didn't I?" He pretended to worry, even though it was all part of his plan. "Yeah, it's late. Can I just crash here?" she said through a yawn. "Sure babe. How about we hit up a dungeon in the morning?" he asked as he walked to the closet and got a tin foil blanket. "Yeah." she said before kissing him goodnight. All was according to plan.


End file.
